


In the Light of Day

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many drinks lead 43-year old Bella Swan to an anonymous, one-night stand with a hot young stranger. When her mystery man becomes her new boss, can she resist the sizzling attraction drawing them together?</p><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light of Day

"I'm Ed-" I crushed my lips to his, cutting off his offending words then broke away, panting.

"No names," I breathed, trailing my hands to his shirt and ripping it open. I heard the ping of buttons hitting the tile floor but ignored it, focused on dragging my teeth over his firm chest and my fingers over the ripples of his abdomen.

"Shit..." he groaned, his head banging back against the door, "… okay, no names."

I unbuckled his belt, flipping open the buttons on his jeans as I grazed my teeth over his nipple, sucking lightly. Slipping a hand inside his pants, I was pleased to find no fabric blocking my path.

"Commando. Nice," I smiled against his flesh.

He grabbed my hair, tilting my head up so he could plunge his tongue deep inside my mouth and I continued to stroke him. His hands dropped to my shoulders, hooking his fingers under the straps of my dress, then sliding the silky fabric down my body to pool around my feet in one fluid motion.

Whirling around, he pressed me back against the door, his eyes raking over my body, taking in my black strapless bra and matching satin panties. My hands flew back to the sides of my head with his frantic motion and he took both of them in one of his, holding my wrists firmly over my head.

"Shit," he muttered again as his mouth descended on my satin-covered breast and his hand slid between my legs.

I had to hand it to Alice. The guy definitely knew what he was doing.

He dropped to his knees, pressing his hot mouth over my dampened panties and I writhed, aching for more friction. He slid my panties down my legs, his tongue working insistently as fabric gave way to flesh.

"Jesus," I moaned as he added his fingers to the mix, thrusting deep inside me and twisting to tease my g-spot. I tangled my fingers in his hair and ground against his mouth, finally pausing to pull him up gently.

He looked up at me, his eyes wide and lips wet. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God, no," I groaned. "I definitely want more of that later, but right now I need you inside me… hard… and fast."

He smirked and stood, licking his lips and then his fingers as he kept his eyes locked with mine. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and as he extracted a condom, my eyes fixed hungrily on the flesh exposed by his low-hanging jeans. He didn't remove them, just rolled on the condom and moved toward me, grasping my hips and taking one, long lick up my neck to my earlobe.

"I can do hard and fast," he said in a gravely voice, before plunging deeply into me.

I cried out, wrapping my legs around his waist as his hands went to my ass. His fingers pressed into my flesh demandingly as he pounded me into the door.

"Is this… what… you… want?" he growled in my ear, punctuating every word with a powerful thrust.

I moaned, words escaping me amidst the glowing pleasure curling in my center… twisting tighter and tighter…

"Say it…" he insisted, lifting me slightly to get a deeper angle. "Do… you… like… this… baby?" He was pounding furiously now, demanding my confession.

"Yes… God yes," I managed to mumble through tingling lips.

"Touch yourself," he commanded and I obeyed, trailing one hand to the swollen nub of flesh on fire between us.

"Shit," he growled in my ear. "I'm going to… fuck…"

I felt him begin to pulse within me and that was enough to tip me over the edge. White-hot pleasure shot through my body, radiating out from where we were joined and sizzling like an electric current along every nerve ending. He thrust twice more, then pushed deep, climaxing with a low moan as I rode out my own incredible orgasm.

I hadn't really set out to end up in a hotel room with a hot guy half my age. I blame Alice. Although at the moment, I think "thank" would be a more appropriate verb.

It had been a crappy week overall. Work had been frustrating and my parents continued to pester me about my ex-husband. We had been divorced two years, but they still held out hope for a reunion. I didn't have the heart to tell them what a bastard he really was, mainly because I was embarrassed it took me fifteen years to see it for myself.

James and I had met in college and I was quickly swept into his world. He was handsome and charming… and I was madly in love with him. The truth was, I would have done anything for him and he knew it. We got married and I supported him through medical school by working two jobs. I took night classes to get a degree in graphic design with a minor in advertising - although James often complained about the nights I had to stay up studying. He'd later say my lack of sexual appetite was a key factor in the breakdown of our marriage.

After his residency, James focused on plastic surgery and struggled to start a private practice. I, however, was finding some success in my career. I took a job as a graphic designer at a mid-sized advertising agency. Within two years I was promoted to Art Director - then Creative Director after another five. James feigned support in public, but privately his jealousy was apparent. He didn't lash out at me, though. Instead he played the victim… and I did everything I could to boost his bruised ego.

Then came Victoria Sanders.

The A-list movie star was filming in Seattle and happened to be in front of James in line at Starbucks, ordering her tall skinny no-foam latte and talking on her Blackberry. She spun on her five-inch stilettos to sweep back out the door and slipped on a puddle of milk on the floor, falling flat on her face. James calmed the screaming starlet and escorted her to his office down the block.

Long story short; one surgery, countless tabloid stories, and dozens of referrals from a grateful Victoria later and James was the hottest plastic surgeon in Seattle. He begged me to move to Los Angeles, saying it was the next logical step for his practice. I hated the idea of leaving Seattle… leaving my family and a job I enjoyed… but I was ready to say yes.

Until I saw the pictures.

I was standing in line at a local deli with a sandwich in one hand and a bottle of water in the other, when a tabloid headline caught my eye.

Vicky S. Caught Canoodling with Hot Doc

The pictures in the Enquirer were tame compared to the ones I found online. James and Victoria had been busy… getting busy, it seemed. Suddenly the long hours, the out-of-town conferences, and the increasing distance I'd felt between James and myself made sense.

He never even apologized to me. He came home just after midnight to find me sitting in front of the computer, various shots of him and Victoria in compromising positions scattered across the screen.

"I'll get my things," he said simply, filling a duffle bag and leaving without saying another word.

The divorce papers arrived two days later.

I got over it eventually, focusing on work and my friends. It was freeing, really. After so many years of putting James' desires ahead of my own, I found I liked living my own life. I dated sporadically, but didn't really click with anyone and to be honest, I didn't mind it much. At 43, I still looked damned good, if I do say so myself, so there was always a willing man around when I needed to scratch a sexual itch.

And if I didn't want to bother, there was always my rabbit.

Then on Friday, I'd gotten the news that James and Victoria had announced their engagement and were planning a lavish wedding on St. Bart's. I couldn't understand the combination of fury and failure that twisted in my gut. I'd moved beyond James. I knew I didn't love him anymore. Hell, I didn't even like him. Still, the evidence of my failed marriage and my years of wasted dedication splashed across magazine covers and entertainment TV hit me hard.

My friend Alice's prescription: a night of drunken debauchery.

With lack of a better plan, I agreed.

So we found ourselves at a bar on 5th Avenue called Market (I guessed referring to the "meat" variety), dressed to the nines and sipping Cosmos. Actually, Alice was sipping… I was more… guzzling; I think you'd call it.

"Slow down, Bella," Alice grinned. "You don't want to pass out before you find Mr. Right Now."

I drained my glass and set it on the bar, waving at the bartender for another round. "No lectures tonight, Alice. It's Bella night." I bobbed my head a little to the pounding music. "I plan on getting drunk, getting laid, and forgetting about my asshole ex-husband for the night. That will require at least six," I raised my new drink in a toast, "of these."

Alice shrugged, "Okay, Bella night," she agreed, surveying the room. "Well, there's certainly a fine selection to choose from tonight." Her eyes lifted to the balcony that circled above the dance floor. "Shit, Bella, take a look at that."

I searched the balcony to see what had caught her attention and gulped when I saw him. Leaning on his elbows on the balcony rail, he was pure sex on legs with rumpled dark hair, intense shadowed eyes and a sensual smirk… directed right at us.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, turning back toward the bar and swaying a little, feeling the effect of my four cosmos… or was it five? "He saw us staring at him."

Alice was still looking, and lifted her glass to him in a mock toast. "So what? He's hot. Definitely what you need tonight."

I stole a glance back at him. "God, Alice… he's a child!"

Alice sipped her drink. "Hmmm… young yes, but not a child. That's all man, honey." She turned back toward me, "A guy like that can get the job done, Bella. Strength… stamina…"

"You sound like you're describing a race horse." I rolled my eyes.

"I bet he'll get you past the finish line… twice!" she laughed.

I giggled and sipped my drink. "Alice, you're such a perv!"

"Nothing pervy about it," she sniffed. "I can't help it if men my own age can't keep up with me." She leaned on the bar, as if confiding a secret. "The key is: you want them young, but not too young. You want a guy with enough experience to know what he's doing… but also enough energy to do it again and again!"

I laughed and looked back up at the balcony, feeling a hint of disappointment that Tall, Dark, and Sexy was nowhere to be found. I sighed, sipping my drink and heard a low voice rumble in my ear.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

My skin prickled and I knew before turning to face him that it was the stranger from the balcony. I shot a glance at Alice, who wiggled her eyebrows and flounced away, saying she was heading to the restroom. Licking my lips, I swiveled on my barstool, my liquid courage doing its job nicely.

"Drink? Sure," I said with a smile. He signaled the bartender, who promptly slid another Cosmo and a Vodka Tonic across the bar to us. I studied him surreptitiously. Close up, I noticed his dark hair had reddish-brown tints to it and his eyes were a vivid green. He lifted the glass to his lips, sucking an ice cube into his mouth and rolling it around a little, before letting it plop back into the glass.

How did he make that sexy?

"What's your name?" He watched me over the rim of his glass and I looked away to the dance floor, pretending I didn't hear him over the pulsing music. I was after an anonymous one-night stand with a hot, young stud and I really didn't think names were necessary.

"Want to dance?" I asked him instead of answering.

He shrugged and gulped down the rest of his drink. "Yeah."

Dancing proved to be an excellent idea as it gave me ample opportunity to both eye-fuck and grope him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gyrating and grinding, before turning my back to him. He rested his hands on my hips, and I pressed back against him lightly – not hard enough for him to think it was on purpose… but it totally was.

And he was very… very… hard.

Mmmmm….

The alcohol combined with my recent lack of male companionship made me bold.

"Want to get out of here?" I whispered in his ear, my hand in his hair.

His eyes darkened and he nodded, grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the bar so I could get my purse. I spotted Alice on the edge of the dance floor and she just flashed me an "OK" sign and a huge grin.

We all but ran toward the exit, but instead of going out he hauled me into a dark alcove next to the door. He wound his hand in my hair, bruising my lips with a hot, punishing kiss. He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him, grabbing his bottom lip with my teeth and sucking it hard. He pushed me up against the wall, crushing me with his hard frame and grinding his erection against me.

"Shit," he gasped finally. "We can't do this here… my hotel is close…"

I couldn't do anything but nod, so he led me out of the bar and hailed a cab.

The ride to the hotel was… tense. We sat in silence, and he stroked my leg gently, trailing up under my dress once in a while to drive me crazy. My breath hitched and my eyes flew to the rear view mirror, but the cab driver ignored us. He continued to trail his fingers up and down my leg and I glanced at him to find him watching his hand intently. His eyes flashed up to meet mine and I gasped at the pure, unadulterated lust I saw there.

Lust that I'm sure was mirrored in mine.

The cab screeched to a halt and he threw a handful of bills at the driver, all but dragging me through the lobby and into the crowded elevator. We stood side by side, our eyes impatiently locked on the changing floor numbers. We pushed through the elevator doors and down the hallway to his room. I stood behind him as he reached in his pocket for his key and couldn't resist trailing my fingers down his spine and gently squeezing his ass. He stiffened and fumbled with the key, finally managing to get the door unlocked.

We barely made it into the room before I was on him, urging him to take me right there in the entryway.

It was rough and passionate and frenzied… and absolutely amazing.

As we stood heaving by the door, my legs dropped to the floor and I leaned back, trying to catch my breath. He ran his hands through his hair and down over his face before meeting my eyes.

"That was…" he said softly, pausing as though searching for words.

"Yeah," I breathed, nodding slowly.

He took my hand, tugging me into the room. "Come on."

He led me to the bed and pulled back the covers. I sat on the edge of the bed and unclasped my damp bra. He took off his jeans and climbed in, pulling my back against his chest before smoothing the comforter over both of us. He wrapped his arm around my waist, cradling my breast in his hand and kissing me gently on the back of my neck.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night."

I woke just before dawn and glanced at my phone to see it was 5:30 in the morning. I stretched quietly, reveling in my aching muscles, and peeked over at the man in bed with me.

He lay on his stomach, the sheet down around his waist and his back rising and falling with quiet breaths. I resisted the urge to touch him and instead took a moment to revel in the memories of the night before.

I had awoken twice in the darkness. The first time was to him sliding gently into me from behind, his hand between my legs. He tortured me then, bringing me gasping to the brink of climax, then easing back to tease me with flicking fingers and shallow thrusts. When I came, it was long and rolling, undulating through me in incessant waves. He was quick to follow and we fell asleep again with him still inside me.

The second time I woke, I looked drowsily down to find him watching me from between my thighs. He utilized that talented tongue and those equally talented fingers to bring me to the brink, then moved over me and entered me forcefully with a long, low groan. After two quick thrusts we came together.

Alice sure was right when she talked about stamina. The guy was insatiable.

I slipped out of the bed silently, picking up my clothes and tiptoeing into the bathroom. I dressed quickly and spared him one last, longing glance before stealing out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

I refused to call it the Walk of Shame.

It was the Walk of I-Got-Three-Orgasms-Last-Night-Motherfuckers.

I hailed a cab and made it to my apartment before the sun had risen completely. I wearily made my way to my bedroom, grateful that it was Sunday. Stripping out of my clothes, I burrowed under the covers, hoping I'd dream of my mystery man with the magic tongue.

The phone rang and I moaned. Then I stopped. Because it really hurt my head.

I fumbled for my phone and answered it without opening my eyes.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Alice's perky voice greeted me.

I squinted at the clock. "Alice, it's nine o'clock Sunday morning. Why are you calling me?"

"Are you hung over?"

"God, Alice. Yes. I'm hung over. Is that what you called to ask?"

"No," she laughed. "How did it go with the hottie from the bar?"

Despite my irritation, I smiled. "Good."

"Bella, I'm going to need more than that."

"Really good."

"Like big 'O' good?"

I laughed. "Like three big 'O's' good."

"Wow," Alice breathed in admiration. "So, when are you seeing him again?"

I choked. "What? I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Alice, that was a one-night thing."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Yes it does. He's…"

"Hot? Panty-moistening? Orgasm-inducing?"

I rolled my eyes even thought she couldn't see me. "I was going to say 'young'."

"Yes he is," Alice said lustfully, "and you know what that makes you, Bella."

"Don't say it," I warned.

"Starts with a 'C' and ends with a 'grrrr'," she laughed.

"Alice…"

"Welcome to Cougar Land, Bella… it's a wonderful world of tight buns and multiple orgasms… the real 'Happiest Place on Earth.'"

"God, Alice!" I groaned.

She giggled, then sobered. "Seriously, you're not going to see him again?"

"I don't even know his name," I admitted.

"Oh," she sighed, disappointed.

"Yeah," I said quietly. My phone beeped. "Alice, I've got another call. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. Bye hon."

I switched to the other call. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Angela," a frantic voice replied. "Have you seen the news?'

"No, why? What happened?"

"Turn on channel four," she said.

I reached for my remote and flipped to the right channel, freezing when I saw a familiar face.

"That's Jeremy," I stated flatly. Jeremy Walters was the President and CEO of Integrity Group, the advertising agency where Angela and I worked. "Wait a second," I added as the news report sank in. "He's been arrested?"

"For embezzling," Angela confirmed. "They say he took around fifteen million dollars. Bella, what are we going to do?"

Angela looked to me for answers. In addition to being her friend, I was also her boss. As Creative Director at Integrity, I oversaw all of the copywriters, including Angela.

"Don't panic, Ang," I assured her. "I'll call Mike and find out what's happening."

I watched the rest of the news report then placed a call to Mike Newton, our Senior Vice President. Mike was frazzled, but explained that an emergency board meeting had been called for that afternoon, and that he would meet with all senior staff first thing in the morning. I called Angela to reassure her once again and after hanging up, flopped back on my pillows.

My head pounded. My job was up in the air. And I still couldn't keep the smile off my face.

That's what three orgasms will do to you, I guess.

Faces were grim at the eight a.m. staff meeting at Integrity Group. I scanned the table and found it sadly lacking doughnuts or coffee.

Damn. And I'd skipped breakfast.

Mike stood at the front of the room, clearing his throat nervously.

"I know you've all heard about Jeremy's arrest," he began, "and I want to assure you that the board is fully committed to cooperating with the authorities. At this time, we are convinced he acted alone, and no one else was involved.

"The board met last night and asked me to reassure all of you that your jobs here are safe for now. Fortunately, most of the funds in question have been located. At the moment, the funds are frozen pending the investigation, but when this is all over, they will be returned to the company. Integrity will survive this, as will all of you."

Ben Cheney, our VP of Accounts raised a finger to interrupt.

"Will you be taking over as CEO?" he asked.

Mike exhaled loudly. "No. At least, not at the moment." At the disgruntled groans filling the room, he continued, "The board felt it best that I continue in my current position at least for the time being. They will deal with the issue of replacing Jeremy sometime down the road.

"Which brings me to my next announcement: The board has hired a consultant to aid in this transitional period, and to serve as interim president."

More groans. We all hated consultants.

Mike held up a hand. "Cullen Consulting specializes in situations like ours," he explained. "The board felt it necessary to bring them in to help handle PR, both with the media and as we deal with our individual accounts."

He walked to the door, opened it, and called to someone in the hall, "Edward, we're ready for you."

I doodled on my notepad as the room grew silent. I looked up to find Mike returning to the front of the room, tailed by a familiar-looking head of reddish-brown hair.

I blinked.

No. It couldn't be.

I slid my chair back slightly, hiding behind the person next to me and peeking at him in curiosity mixed with apprehension.

The apprehension gave way to panic as he turned to face the room.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

It was him. Mr. Triple-Orgasm.

I slouched down even farther in my seat, wishing with all my heart that God would make me invisible.

"This is Edward Cullen, President of Cullen Consulting," Mike said. "He will be working closely with me, and with each of you to become familiarized with your departments.

"We needed the best to deal with the firestorm of Jeremy's arrest," he continued. "Cullen Consulting is the best. I hope you'll all do your part to help him help us. Edward?"

Mike sat down, yielding the floor to Edward, who scanned the room quickly but seemed to take no notice of me.

Huh.

Maybe he didn't remember me. We were both pretty drunk. Maybe I was just a fuzzy memory of a sex-filled night.

I was both relieved and… maybe a tiny bit irritated. I sat up a little straighter.

"Thank you, Mike," Edward began, "and thank you all for being here. I just want to assure you that I'm not here on mission to cut staff or cut costs. I know that's the first thing anyone thinks when a consultant steps into the building." He grinned charmingly, and the room warmed.

"I'm here solely to help Integrity weather this storm, and to you help all of you do the same." He looked slowly around the room, focusing on each face individually. When he came to mine, I braced myself, but he continued on with no hint of recognition.

"I will be meeting with each department head individually over the next few days so I can get an accurate overview of our current accounts. In addition, I will be the sole voice of Integrity as far as the media is concerned. It is essential that nobody else speaks to the press.

"Ben, I'll be working with you closely today. It's critical that we present a confident and united front. Our clients will have a lot of questions and we'll need to make sure we reassure them adequately."

Ben nodded and Edward sat down next to Mike.

"That's it for now," Mike said. "We'll be setting up individual meetings this morning, so be sure and check your email. Why don't you each come up and introduce yourself to Edward on your way out?"

Crap. My plan of sneaking out behind Ben's back flew out the window.

The department heads lined up and I delayed the inevitable, stepping to the back of the line. I could make out Edward's quiet voice murmuring to each person as they introduced themselves and my stomach tightened as the number of people between us dwindled to three… two… one…

"Edward, this is our Creative Director, Bella Swan." I heard Mike's introduction and forced myself to raise my eyes from the floor. I saw his hand extended in front of me and took it warily.

"Miss Swan," he said formally, "very nice to meet you."

Wow. He was even hotter than I remembered. Instead of jeans and a button down, he wore a charcoal gray suit, white shirt and no tie. I heated a little at the sight of the flesh exposed by the V of his shirt, remembering how I'd licked and bitten it in frenzied passion.

"Nice to meet you," I managed to say, a little breathlessly.

"I'll be interested in getting your input on dealing with our current accounts," he added in a businesslike manner. "I always feel it's important to involve creative when it comes to damage control with clients."

I tried not to gape at him. Could it be he really didn't remember me?

"Yes," I replied. "I'd appreciate that." I took a breath, mentally steadying myself. "Of course, we keep regular contact with our clients during the creative process, but in this unique situation I think we would have a lot to contribute on the PR front as well."

Edward nodded. "I agree. We'll need to be aggressive on that front, making sure we have the opportunity to state our case." He paused and looked at me intently, a small smirk on his lips. "We don't want any of them running out before we have a chance to convince them to stay."

I colored and dropped my gaze to the floor.

Oh, he remembered me.

He leaned forward and said quietly, "I'd like to see you in my office, Miss Swan."

Panicked, I took a step backward, avoiding his intense scrutiny. "Yes, of course." I reached for the door. "It will have to be a little later, though… I have… a conference call." I rushed out of the room before he could say another word and strode to my office. Slamming the door, I flopped into my desk chair, leaning forward to lay my head on the desk.

What the hell?

Of all the hot guys in all the bars in all the city, I had to fuck the one that was now my boss? Really?

I pounded my head lightly on the desk.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Angela had poked her head in my door and I hadn't heard it over my pounding and self-flagellating.

I groaned and leaned back, waving her in. Angela worked for me, but she and I had been friends for years before she ever joined Integrity. I knew I could confide in her. She closed the door and walked over to sit in front of my desk.

"What's the matter?" she asked, concern lighting her features.

I took a breath and told her the whole sordid tale, emphasizing the end by once again collapsing forward on the desk.

"So you left in the morning without saying anything?" she asked.

I nodded without lifting my head, bumping the desk.

"And you didn't even know his name?"

I looked up through my hair. "I was depressed and looking for a one-night stand. You know it's not something I usually do, Ang."

"I'm not judging, Bella. You know that. It's just… what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. He wants to see me in his office."

"What will you do if he brings it up?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's going to bring it up," I said mournfully.

"Do you think he wants to see you again?" Angela sounded almost hopeful.

"Ang…"

"What? He's hot!" She grinned.

"Yes, he's hot… and my boss... and incredibly young."

"So what?" she shrugged.

"You sound like Alice."

Angela got up and walked to the door. "Bella, I don't have any great advice, but it seems to me that you like this guy. If he can make you happy, his age and your job shouldn't matter."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, Ang, but it's really not like that. We barely know each other. I just need to find a way to get past this so I can work with him."

"Okay," she shrugged, unconvinced. "Good luck with that." She smiled as she walked out the door.

I flopped back down on my desk and jumped when my phone rang.

"Bella Swan," I answered.

"Bella, this is Elaine from upstairs. Edward Cullen would like to see you in his office right away."

I sighed. "Okay, thanks Elaine. I assume he's in Jeremy's old office?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I'll be right there."

I hung up in defeat. There was no putting it off any longer. I had to face him.

I sat in my chair for a moment then straightened.

Why was I so worried? I hadn't done anything wrong. I met a guy in a bar and we had incredible sex. We were both consenting adults. Why should I feel guilty?

I stood up and squared my shoulders. I could do this.

I gathered my files on our current projects and walked out of my office and up the stairs to Edward's… I mean… Mr. Cullen's. I could be professional. I was a grown woman, for God's sake. I could handle this.

I nodded at Elaine and knocked twice on his door.

"Come in," he called.

I took a deep breath and entered with confidence.

"Ah, Miss Swan," he said, leaning back in the chair behind his desk. "Thank you for coming. Please close the door and have a seat."

Professional.

Grown woman.

Confidence.

I closed the door and walked over to sit in front of his desk. I handed over my files without looking him in the eye.

"These are our current clients with upcoming deadlines… within the next month," I explained, focusing on the stack of folders. "The top file is Taco Pete's, our biggest account. It's a chain with more than…"

"I know what Taco Pete's is, Bella," he interrupted.

My breath hitched as he said my name.

"Yes… well… we've been working on a new campaign for them…"

"Bella," he repeated quietly.

"…it's quite involved; TV, print, radio…"

"Bella, why did you leave?"

I gulped, and without thinking met his soft gaze. I looked away quickly.

"I… I just thought it would be best."

"Best?"

"Easiest."

"Easiest for whom?"

"For both of us," I said with a shrug. "Look, what happened… it was…"

"It was incredible," he said intensely.

"Yes," I admitted, "it was, but we both know it can't happen again."

"I want it to happen again."

I looked at him in surprise. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Why?" I repeated incredulously. "Well, you're my boss, for one." I stood up and paced across the room. I needed to put some space between us. His presence was muddling my thoughts. When I looked at him, my mind filled with images from that night… hot, steamy, sensual images that warmed my body and clouded my judgment. I fought against those images the only way I could – I lashed out.

"And don't even think about mentioning the other night to anyone," I warned him. "If I get a snicker or a suspicious glance from any of the other managers, I'll slap your ass with a harassment suit so fast it'll make your dick crawl up and hide."

His green eyes hardened and he stood up, leaning on the desk.

"Miss Swan," he spat out, "my private life is just that – private. I don't speak to anyone about it and I don't appreciate your insinuations or your threats."

I ignored his comments, holding on tight to my anger. It helped me focus.

"And how did you get to be president of a company anyway? What are you, nineteen?" I all but shouted.

He glared at me, "I'm twenty-five."

"Jesus," my eyes flew to the ceiling.

"Next month," he added.

I collapsed in the chair, my head in my hands.

"Twenty-four," I moaned.

I felt him round the desk and sit in the chair next to me.

"I know what you're doing, Bella. You're trying to make me mad to avoid the issue at hand."

"Is it working?" I asked in a small voice, shooting him a glance.

"Not really," he smirked.

"You're twenty-four!" I repeated, throwing my hands up in frustration. "Do you have any idea how old I am? I could be your…"

"Don't say it," he ordered.

I grimaced.

"I know exactly how old you are, Bella. I read your personnel file."

I slouched back in the chair in defeat, "Then you understand why this would never work. We have nothing in common."

He flashed a sideways grin that made me gasp. "I can think of a few things we have in common," he said suggestively.

"Argh! You're so frustrating," I exclaimed, standing up and striding toward the door.

"Bella, wait." He was right behind me as I grabbed the knob. He reached out and covered my hand with his and I felt a current sweep through me like an electric shock.

"Don't go," he said throatily in my ear and I shivered. My hand dropped from the doorknob and he stroked up my arm from my wrist to my shoulder, sweeping my hair back before touching my neck gently.

"I've been thinking about this neck ever since that night," he whispered, placing a soft kiss there.

"This is a mistake," I said breathily.

"No it's not. I want you."

"You're twenty-four. You have no idea what you want."

He stepped back abruptly and I turned to face him. His jaw clenched and I saw I'd struck a nerve.

"I may be young, Bella, but that doesn't mean I don't know my own mind. You asked how I could become president of a company at my age. Well, I graduated high school at sixteen… sixteen. I got my first college degree at nineteen…"

"The first?" I managed to ask.

"Business," he said brusquely, "with a minor in advertising. Then a second B.A. in public relations. I got my MBA at twenty-one and started my own company. I'm good at what I do, so I became successful quickly.

I've never been around people my own age, Bella. I haven't been young for a long time. And I do know what I want. That's how I've become the man I am today."

He stepped toward me again and his gaze softened. He ran a finger down my face and dragged it between my breasts, his eyes following the movement, then flicking back up to meet mine.

"I'm telling you that I want you."

"You don't even know me," I whispered.

"I want to change that," he said.

I backed up to the door, reaching for the knob behind me. Turning it, I stepped through quickly. "I have to go," I murmured, and practically ran back to my office.

The next few days were not as difficult as I had expected. I was unable to avoid Edward, but he didn't press me further about continuing our… extracurricular activities. We actually spent quite a bit of time together, going over projects and brainstorming ideas to keep the business afloat and our clients satisfied. He was intelligent, which was not surprising considering his confession about his quick journey through the educational system. But I also found him funny, with a quick wit and a ready laugh.

He was passionate and focused about his work and I could easily see how his business had become such a rapid success. Edward was a genius when it came to working the press, utilizing his charm and intelligence to its greatest advantage. As for worried clients, he served up equal parts of reassurance and flattery, and made each customer feel that he was our most important one.

We didn't lose a single account in the days following Jeremy's arrest.

Thursday night I worked late, putting the finishing touches on the print presentation for Taco Pete's. Yawning, I turned off the light and walked through the abandoned offices, stretching and considering my options for dinner. I took the stairs to the parking garage and walked toward my car, pressing the key fob. I heard steps approaching, and turned to see Edward walking toward me.

"Edward, you startled me," I laughed nervously. "Did you need something?"

"I was on my way out and saw you on the stairs," he said, coming to a stop in front of me. "How is the presentation coming?"

"Fine. It's ready to go for tomorrow's meeting."

"Good," he ran a hand through his hair. "Good," he repeated, looking away.

"Is there anything else?"

His eyes snapped back to mine and I gasped at the dark intensity there.

"Yeah," he said, taking two steps toward me. "This," he growled, before he pressed his lips to mine.

I froze in shock for a moment then all thoughts flew out of my head as he pushed me back against the car. I groaned and he took it as an opportunity to plunge his tongue forcefully into my mouth. One of his hands gripped the roof of the car as the other wound into my hair, tugging gently.

Without my permission, my hands trailed around his waist under his jacket, clutching the cotton in my eager fists and pulling him even closer to me. He moaned and ground his erection into me, forcing yet another gasp from my lips. I wrapped a leg around his calf, drawing his knee between my legs and writhed against him shamelessly.

He broke away, panting, "Bella… I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"What?" I asked, still flustered.

He straightened, untangling his fingers from my hair and rubbing the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to attack you," he said. "I just saw you there… and I couldn't stop myself."

"It's okay…" I said, flushing.

He stroked my cheek. "I've been trying to give you space, but you're just so damned irresistible. I can't resist you anymore."

"Edward…" I protested.

"You can't tell me you're not attracted to me."

I looked away, "No, I can't say that."

"Then I'm not giving up," he said firmly. "I don't care about the rest, Bella. The age difference doesn't matter. The job? If you want me to quit… to leave Integrity, I will.

"I. Just. Want. You." He stepped forward, gripping my hips firmly and leaning in to brush his lips seductively over my ear. "And Bella, you should know; I always get what I want," he murmured, before running his tongue along my sensitive flesh and sucking the lobe into his mouth, biting gently.

He stepped back and turned to walk away, saying nothing more before leaving through the doorway to the stairwell.

I stared after him unable to move, my hands trembling and my heart pounding wildly.

"Relax Bella, you'll do great," Angela reassured me as I smoothed my gray pencil skirt and slipped into my matching blazer. I had spent a restless night, unable to tear my thoughts from Edward's impassioned arguments. His confidence and persistence chipped away at my wall of resistance and I found myself wondering if a relationship with him might be possible. We were definitely physically compatible… extremely physically compatible, I admitted to myself with a dry smile… but I found I actually liked him, too. He was smart and charming and I enjoyed our time together.

"Bella? You okay?" Angela was looking at me expectantly. The Taco Pete's management was on the way and I needed to set up the conference room for the presentation.

"Yeah… sure. I'm fine," I assured her, picking up my laptop and a stack of files. "Could you grab those charts for me?"

Angela and I made our way upstairs to the conference room, passing by Edward's office on the way. I purposely avoided looking into his open door and Angela eyed me questioningly.

"Still not jumping on that, huh?" she asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward's not a 'that', he's a 'him'," I retorted, "and no, I'm not."

"Sorry." Angela smiled. "I didn't know it was such a sensitive subject."

"It's not," I sighed, entering the conference room and putting my laptop and files on the table. "I'm sorry, Ang. He's just got me so…"

"So…." she prodded.

"Confused," I said finally.

"What are you confused about?"

I shot a glance at the open door and lowered my voice. "He wants to… he says he wants me."

Angela's eyes widened. "Wow. That's so… hot."

"Yeah," I agreed, collapsing into a chair. "He doesn't care about the age difference or the fact we work together. He says it doesn't matter."

Angela shrugged, "It doesn't."

"Easy for you to say," I grunted.

"I honestly don't know what you're so hung up about." Angela sat down next to me. "If you care about each other, who cares about the rest?"

"I don't know. It's just… what will people say?"

"Bella, people who know you will be glad you've found someone who makes you happy," she said fervently. "You deserve it after that asshole James.

"People who don't… well, fuck 'em. Why should it matter what they think?"

My head tilted back and I stared at the ceiling. "He says he's not giving up."

"He shouldn't."

"It's getting harder to resist him," I admitted.

"Then don't."

I turned to look at her. "You make it sound so simple."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "It is simple, Bella. Don't try to make it so complicated."

My eyes strayed to the clock on the wall. "I have to get ready. The Taco Pete's people will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Angela walked to the door.

"Ang?" I called to her. "Thanks."

She nodded and left the room.

I quickly turned on my laptop and connected it to the projector, testing it to make sure the presentation was in focus. I set up several charts on easels around the room and set a glossy folder in front of each chair. Elaine brought in coffee, pastries, and bottles of water and a short time later informed me that the managers from Taco Pete's were in the lobby. I asked her to inform the senior staff then walked to the lobby to escort our clients to the conference room.

When I returned with our clients in tow, the Integrity managers had all taken their seats. Edward was sitting at the head of the table near my laptop and I bit my lip, wondering how I would be able to concentrate with him so close to me. I avoided his intense gaze as I introduced the representatives from Taco Pete's. They sat down and everyone helped themselves to refreshments as I walked around the table to my laptop.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said in a low voice, his eyes flicking down to my breasts before meeting mine again.

I glanced around the table, but everyone was chatting among themselves.

"Stop that," I ordered between my teeth.

"Stop what?" he smirked, leaning back in his chair, dropping his gaze to my ass.

"Edward!" I whispered frantically.

He grinned then turned abruptly to the table. "Maybe we should go ahead and get started," he announced, suddenly all business. "Thank you all for being here. As you're all aware, Taco Pete's is the number one priority for Integrity and we've been working overtime to develop a comprehensive marketing plan to take you into the next year. Bella's going to take us through the plan and I think you'll be extremely satisfied with what we've come up with." He turned to me with a smile and raised his eyebrows, signaling for me to begin.

The presentation went well overall, despite my ever-growing awareness of Edward. I felt his hot eyes on me throughout the hour, and fought against the lust building in my belly in an effort to focus on my charts, graphs, and ad mock-ups. The clients were happy and left with smiles on their faces, and the other managers offered me congratulations and handshakes on their way out the door.

Edward was the last to leave of course, and he offered me a genuine smile. "Well done, Bella. That was fantastic."

I blushed. "Well, I have to give the credit to my team, of course."

"Of course," Edward repeated, "but you did a wonderful job bringing it all together. The clients were very satisfied."

I nodded. "Yes. It went well, I think."

He eyed the open door. "I'd like to speak to you about the TV and radio ads. Do you have a moment?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Just let me gather my things." I bent over the table to pick up my files and I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Leave it," he ordered, his voice hoarse. I looked up and saw he was once again staring at my ass. He cleared his throat and added, "I need to see you in my office," before walking out the door.

I swallowed deeply and followed him. He held the door for me as I walked into his office, then he leaned out and asked Elaine to clean up the conference room before closing the door and locking it quietly.

I stood nervously by his desk and he turned to me, his eyes dark and his jaw clenched.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, knowing exactly what was wrong. I could feel it too. The attraction was simply overpowering us both. We were drawn together like two castaways sucked down in a powerful whirlpool of lust.

He prowled toward me, raking his gaze up and down my form. "You've been driving me crazy all morning. Do you have any idea how you've tortured me?"

"Tortured?" I repeated, my heart thudding loudly in my chest.

Edward stood at my side achingly close, but not touching me. His feet were planted in front of and behind me, and he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "That skirt hugs your ass deliciously. All I could think about was shoving it up around your waist, bending you over that conference table, and taking you from behind."

My lips parted and my chest heaved at his words. Yet, he still didn't touch me.

"You wanted me to, didn't you?" he murmured quietly, his breath tickling the hairs on my neck. "You were thinking about it too, weren't you?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. He pressed his lips against my neck and I could feel his smile. "I thought so," he said. He ran his tongue softly along the neckline of my blouse and I felt my skin flame.

"Edward… I don't know…" I stammered.

"I do," he said, nibbling on my neck. He touched me, finally, running a hand down the front of my thigh, then back up under my skirt. I felt his fingers trailing lightly over my dampened panties and without even realizing it, spread my legs a little.

"Yeah," he murmured, slipping his hand into the moist fabric and circling his thumb over my throbbing clit. He stroked me gently up and down, and I gasped when his thumb finally entered me. He worked his thumb in and out slowly a few times and I found myself meeting his thrusts. His fingers wrapped around to my ass and with one long finger he pressed gently on my puckered flesh.

I whimpered, leaning on the desk behind me for support.

"That's right baby," he whispered, "just let me love you."

He quickened the movements of his hand, steadying me with his other arm. I threw my head back with a moan, writhing against his fingers as I felt my orgasm building. He was relentless, pushing me forward as he felt my muscles begin to contract around his fingers.

"Come on baby," he encouraged me in a rough voice, and it was enough to push me over the edge. I cried out as the white-hot flash of pleasure shot through my body, fast and intense, leaving me throbbing and spent.

Edward removed his hand and I opened my eyes to see him licking his fingers clean. My eyes widened and he smirked.

"You taste good, baby," he admitted with a shrug. He looped a finger in the neckline of my blouse and pulled me toward him, kissing me roughly. I could taste myself on his tongue and it made me groan. He broke away with a grin. "See?"

He began to unbutton my blouse and I felt my fears rear their ugly heads once again.

"Edward, are you sure you want this? Are you sure it's a good idea?"

He stepped back, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Bella, why won't you just let this happen? It's good! Can't you see that?"

"It's just you're so…"

He interrupted with an angry glare, "Young? So what, Bella?" He stepped close to me once again, his words impassioned "'Young' means I can hold you up against that wall and pound into you until you scream my name. 'Young' means twenty minutes later I can bend you over that desk and do it again." His voice softened a little, still fervent, but less angry and more aroused. "'Young' means I crave the taste of your pussy in my mouth… the feel of it around my dick."

My breath hitched and he leaned into me once again, "It means I want you all the time. The thought of you… of being inside of you… it's an obsession. Don't you like that?"

I did. I really did.

I took a deep breath. "But I'm so…"

He interrupted again with a searing kiss. "You're beautiful," he murmured. "Smart… funny…" he accented each word with a wet kiss down my throat as he unbuttoned my blouse. "…talented… creative… and sexy… as… fuck." He slid my blouse off my shoulders and planted a wet kiss on my stomach and I felt the walls of my resistance come tumbling down.

I wanted this. I couldn't fight it anymore.

I reached back and unzipped my skirt, letting it fall to the floor. He smiled and slid my panties off as I unclasped my bra and discarded it as well. I reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly then shoving it and his jacket off in one motion. He led me to a leather chaise in the corner of the room and I stretched on it languidly as he toed off his shoes and removed his socks. He left his pants on and I bit my lip at the way they hung low on his hips. He lay on top of me, supporting his weight on his elbows and kissed me passionately.

Edward trailed hot, wet kisses down to my breasts, sucking gently and biting my nipples. I moaned and felt him smile against my skin. His hands replaced his mouth, plucking and stroking my breasts as his mouth continued its descent, leaving behind a trembling path of heat and moisture. He came to rest between my legs and his eyes flicked up to meet mine as he gave me one… long… hot… lick.

I groaned.

He wrapped his arms around my legs, holding me down as he continue his assault, his tongue plunging deep, then pulling out to circle my swollen flesh slowly. He pressed my thighs apart, pushing my legs down on either side of the chaise, opening me fully to his delicious torture. He slid in a finger, then two and returned his mouth to my clit, pressing gently… then sucking… then biting in an agonizing rotation. I felt another climax build in my belly and arched to meet his mouth as I exploded again… wave after wave of pleasure rolling through my body like it would never stop.

I felt him leave my body and through heavily-lidded eyes watched as he unzipped his pants, and pulled a condom from his wallet. He rolled it on quickly and I could do nothing by wait. My limbs were limp and useless… I was totally at his mercy.

Edward returned to the chaise, placing one knee on it and pulling my legs to his shoulders.

"You're so beautiful when you come," he said in a low voice. "I want to see it again." He entered me powerfully and I felt yet another orgasm rip through me… or maybe it was just a continuation of the last one. I couldn't tell anymore as he thrust into me mercilessly, propelling me further and further into a world ruled solely by pleasure.

"Edward," I choked, nearly sobbing at the intensity of the sensations. "I can't… it's too much…"

"It's not enough," he growled, pulling out and flipping me over on the chaise. I leaned on the armrest, my legs straddling the leather seat and he plunged into me from behind, bending over my back to grunt in my ear, "I can never get enough of you."

Lust overcame weariness and I pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust as he gripped my hips, driving into me forcefully.

"Jesus baby… I'm going to…" he groaned and I felt his rhythm falter. I arched back against him, circling his neck with my arms and reveling at the perspiration dripping between my shoulder blades. He wrapped one arm around me, grabbing my breast and his other hand pinched my clit, sending me into a final, rocking orgasm as he stiffened with his own climax.

We froze for a moment, then collapsed onto the chaise in sweaty heap, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Edward asked after a moment.

I laughed. "Me? Yeah, I'm okay. I'm better than okay."

"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away," he admitted.

"Do you hear me complaining?" I asked, turning in his arms to give him a wry glance.

He grinned. "No, I guess not."

We lay there for a little while longer.

"I've come to a decision," I announced.

"Hmmm?" Edward murmured, with a soft kiss on my neck. "What decision is that?"

"I've decided that young… is good," I said with a giggle.

He laughed, "Oh yeah?"

I nodded, kissing him soundly. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Dinner tonight?" He watched me intently as he buttoned his cuffs and I zipped up my skirt.

I looked into his eyes and everything else faded away. He was just a boy nervously asking a girl on a date.

I took a deep breath. I could do this.

"Okay. Dinner," I agreed with a nod.

He sighed in relief and sat down behind his desk. "Good, I look forward to it." I turned to leave and he called my name. "I'll see you at the staff meeting at 2:30?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Good."

I walked to the door and heard him again. "Oh, and Bella?"

I looked over my shoulder to find him staring at my ass again. His eyes grazed up my body slowly before meeting mine, dark and lustful.

"I really do love that skirt," he said, licking his lips.

I grinned, and I have to admit I swayed my hips a little more than usual as I walked out of his office.


End file.
